Come Back to Me
by Memories on Broken Wings
Summary: When I saw her, my heart broke in two. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her, telling her everything will be okay. Why is it I can't understand what my heart is telling me?
1. Chapter 1

**Memory-chan: **Hello readers, people, strangers, students, classmates, teachers, pedophiles, stalkers, whoever is reading this. This is Memory-chan publishing our first chapter of Come Back to Me. I hope you guys will like this. Wing-chan would post the next chapter soon so we hope you guys would like this. :) Hope you had a great holiday. Here it is!

**Wing-chan:** Hi, I'm editing this chapter! I just had to say hi in the intro. Let's get to Memory-chan's writing now!

* * *

_**Thirteen Years Earlier**_

The sun was shining brightly in the clear crystal blue sky, the leaves softly dancing along with the wind. Birds of all types were fighting against the invisible winds, their lovely melody bringing peace to the people of the city. The white puffy clouds were no longer in sight, but only scattered up above. Giggling and laughing is heard down below, indicating that today is just another day with happiness and peace.

"Amu-chan! Wait up!" cried a six year old boy with dark royal blue hair and mysterious blue eyes cried, trying to catch his breath. "I had no idea you can run so fast!"

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport Ikuto-kun!" retorted a five year old girl with cotton candy pink hair and golden yellow eyes, giggling at her best friend. "We're almost there anyways, and then we can stop."

"Not unless I beat you," Ikuto snickered, racing past her. Amu stood there, speechless for one second, before his words began to sink into her mind. Her face changed from cluelessness to determination and anger.

"IKUTO YOU BIG MEANIE! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as she chased after him, laughing and tripping over the slippery wet grass. "And you were the one telling me to slow down a minute ago!" Ikuto just laughed at her as he extended his hand.

"Let's run together," he suggested, smiling. Amu looked at him, shocked. No one had ever reached out to her, let alone, wanted her to run with them. Her lips slowly formed into a smile as she put her hand in his, squeezing his hand tightly. Ikuto smiled as both of them ran through the field, laughing. In about a minute, they stopped, panting heavily. Before they realized it, they collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"I've never ran that fast in my life!" Amu said, smiling at the Ikuto, "I needed to do that." Her friend smiled as they got up, "This is the place I wanted to show you Ikuto; the place Otou-san showed me."

"It's wonderful," Ikuto breathed.

They were at a lake, the water glistening in the spring sun. There was a bridge ahead that led to the other side of town, the only rift between the towns. The whole place was a perfect scene for a movie; it was all calm and peaceful that anyone would be able to drift off and admire the scenery. Ikuto let go of Amu's hand and took off his backpack and reached inside and pulled out a stuffed pink panda bear. Amu gasped at the bear and Ikuto smiled.

"He's for you, Amu-chan," he said. Amu slowly reached out as Ikuto handed it to her. He already knew about the death of her father and how she lost all her possessions that were memories of him. He wanted to do something for her, and made a panda bear, hoping to see her smile. Ikuto looked at her and watched Amu smile brightly as she hugged the bear to her chest, giggling.

"Thank you, Ikuto-kun," she replied, "But what about you? I hope I didn't burden you," she began, but Ikuto cut her off as he pulled out a panda bear identical to hers, but his was blue.

"I have one right here," he said, "So that way, you can always remember me and your father whenever you feel sad."

Amu could feel the tears falling as she smiled weakly and hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and was happy to be able to see her smile.

"You're welcome," he said as she let go, wiping them away.

"Ikuto-kun, will you always be my friend?" she asked. Ikuto was caught off guard and nodded, determined to make her happy. He wanted to prove it to her as he stuck out his pinky. Amu looked confused and asked, "What's that for?"

"It's a pinky promise," he explained, "My mother told me that if you want to keep a promise, you are supposed to link your little finger."

"Like this?" she asked, putting her little finger next to his. Both of them slowly linked their pinkies, and he smiled.

"I'll be your friend forever," he said, "Forever and ever."

* * *

Seventeen year old Hinamori Amu sighed in exhaustion as she ran a hair through her hot pink hair and her golden eyes reflected on the water beneath her. She looked at the pond in front of her and leaned back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes and drifting off into space.

She has always been drawn to that pond ever since she was a child. Her father had shown her the place when she was still a child. This place was the only place her father had shared with her in secret and whenever Amu would go to the pond, she would feel her father's presence hovering above her. She would always go there whenever something was on her mind or if she felt moody or upset. The place always calmed her down and it seemed to be the only thing in reality her father had left behind before he died.

But when Amu was still a child, she came to this place with her best friend. They were best friends for as long as she can remember, but he moved to Osaka the day after she had shown him the lake. She would never forget the promise the two of them made thirteen years ago at that very spot. Amu missed him terribly, and that was the last time she ever saw him. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes as Amu quickly wiped it away and opened her eyes.

Amu found her hands roaming around her backpack as she pulled out a cotton candy panda bear. She smiled as she hugged it to her chest. That bear was the only memory she had left of him; it was always a reminder that he did exist and he's out there somewhere. He's on her mind a lot and she would wonder what he's doing right now.

Amu got up and held the bear as she looked at the lake again. The wind blew softly as the leaves rustled and landed softly on the ground. Amu looked at her bear and another tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away as she gently placed the bear back in her bag and glanced at her wristwatch. "I'm gonna be late," she muttered as she grabbed her skateboard and ran out of the area.

Amu would always go to the lake before school started. She always wanted to clear her mind and just lost herself in her own world and everyday, and if she missed a visit in the morning, she would go there after school, or in the evening. The lake wasn't too far from her house, and she can easily go there within walking distance.

The lake was Amu's safe haven. Whenever she needed to escape from reality, you would find Amu already there, staring at the lake. Every free moment she gets, she would always go to the lake. She loved going there, and at one point in the day, you would find her there. She was always drawn to that place, and it brought back so many memories that Amu knew that the lake was a reminder of her father and her best friend.

She finally arrived at the school and carried her skateboard in her hand. Amu walked down the halls as the bell rang. _I made it just in time; _she let out a sigh of relief as she walked down the stairs. As she turned a corner, her shoulder collided with someone else's as she stumbled backwards but regained her balance before she broke her skull on the railing.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she looked at the person in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart beaded rapidly in her chest.

He was about a head taller than her, and at five feet and six inches, you can't help but feel like a midget compared to him. He had pitch black hair but as you look closer, you can see his hair is actually really dark blue. His midnight blue eyes seemed lifeless and cold as he glared at Amu. "Watch where you're going next time," he said as he walked past her.

Amu watched his retreating back and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry," she retorted as she shook an angry fist at him. The late bell rang as she quickly ran into her classroom and took her seat in the back. Her pulse became steady again as she breathed in and out.

_Slow down girl, _she thought to herself, _breathe in, and breathe out. You know the doctor told you to control your anxiety and anger when your heart beats fast. _Amu sighed as she pulled out her textbook and listened to her teacher drone on about World War I and II.

School was always easy for Amu. She was the top student in her grade and earned straight A pluses every semester when her report card was mailed to her. It was obvious that she would graduate as valedictorian and she even skipped ninth grade and went straight to tenth. She should be in ninth grade, but she skipped it and went straight to high school. It didn't harm her that much that she skipped a grade, but it didn't matter that much because in the beginning of the year, the teachers gave her an overview of what happened last year. Now, in eleventh grade, school is easy as pie.

"Okay class," her teacher said as he whacked his hockey stick on a sleeping student's desk. The student quickly wiped the drool off his chin and the teacher rolled his eyes. "We have a new student transferring in our class today. A reminder to all of you please be friendly to him; the kid went through a lot and deserves some space."

The class answered a boring 'yes' as the teacher rolled his eyes again. He sat on his desk and called the student in. As the transferred student walked inside, all the girls in the class squealed in delight as the guys rolled their eyes; they've got some competition to deal with. Everyone had mixed emotions, but a specific hot pink haired girl seemed oblivious to the fact she was gaping at the student.

It was the same kid who bumped into her earlier. The guy who didn't bother to apologize after he bumped into her in the hallways. The guy who smirked at her a moment ago and knew right away who she was. The guy who winked at her and received various glares from the female species in the classroom.

"Class, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked as he nudged his student with his hockey stick. The kid Ikuto sighed in defeat and shoved his hands in his pockets. Obviously, he wasn't psyched to be in that position or to introduce himself to a bunch of strangers.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi; age seventeen. Moved from Osaka, Japan. Currently lives with his mother and has a clean criminal record." Ikuto sighed. It was weird that he talked about himself in third person, but whatever. This guy didn't give a damn that he was pissed to face a new school and settle in a whole different area that brought back bad memories.

The girls swooned and the guys decided to think of their new classmate as a 'disturbance in their love life' and 'a new competition'. Ikuto rolled his eyes as waited for the teacher to get the fact that he was already done introducing himself.

"Alright then," he sighed, "It looks like the only available seat is right next to Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san, please raise your hand so Tsukiyomi-san knows who you are."

The female species glared at Amu and Amu was completely oblivious to the death glares she received. If looks could kill, she'd be in pieces by now.

Amu slowly raised her hand and Ikuto smirked at her. Amu's eyes twitched as her angry vein began to throb violently. She already hated his guts and she can already tell that dude was a womanizer by the way he smiled and flirted with a few girls on his way to the back. He sat beside her and smirked. "Well, isn't it the girl who bumped into me earlier?"

Amu glared at him. "Isn't it the dunderhead that didn't bother to show proper manners after colliding with an innocent girl?" She retaliated.

"Hinamori-san, do you mind if you can show Tsukyomi-san around?" Their teacher asked. Amu bit her tongue from protesting and slowly nodded her head and received death glares from the female species. She looked back at Ikuto and glared at him.

School was a safe haven for Amu. But with Ikuto around, boy, her life became a living hell.

* * *

**Memory-chan:** Good? Bad? Oh, and if you are confused why Amu forgot Ikuto's name, wouldn't you forget the name of the kid that moved in your pre-k class in a 13 year time period? Yeah, I thought so.

**Wing-chan: **Okay, people, have a great year! And please, give a round of applause for Memory-chan, who did a great job giving me hardly any work editing! I have to work now... TT^TT Let's see if my writing can amount to what Memory-chan has showed us, huh?

**Please leave a review to keep us motivated! More reviews, the faster we update. :) Click that review button. Here, I'll show you WITH LETTERS.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**NAO CLICK IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wing-chan: Hey guys! This is Wing-chan! I'm so excited! My first chapter on this profile... I wanted to say that I love all you people who review! And please, feel free to tell us what you think would be cool to have happen, or how long this should be. This will be about 12-20 chapters I think. I'll talk to Memory-chan about that.**

**Memory-chan: Yes we will. I just wanted to say hi in this chapter. =w= Anyways on with the story and Wing-chan's awesome writing! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Painfully Familiar faces**

It was a peaceful morning in the Tsukiyomi household. A few birds were trilling outside, and sunlight was streaming through some open windows.

Well, it was really enjoyable until the young teenager sleeping peacefully had to wake up, that is.

_Ring Ring Ri-_

Ikuto's hand slammed down on the button on his alarm clock. It was Tuesday, possibly the worst day of the whole entire week. Then again, his whole **life** was pretty bad.

His parents had an ugly divorce when he was a kid, his mother taking custody over him. This, in fact, was why he had moved from his hometown. His father. . .Ikuto wasn't comfortable with the subject of his father. After what happened with him, the whole Utau ordeal... No. It was most definitely NOT an open subject. Even with his Mother; Ikuto refused to speak of it. In all honesty, it was embarrassing for him.

Life was definitely not bad with his mother. His mother was a kind woman, always trying to make everyone around her happy. That is why, Ikuto was rather lonely. When her husband left her, Souko slightly lost stability. Don't take it wrong- she's not insane. Her outlook on the world just changed. Now, all she did was try to please people (mainly her son). She believes that Aruto left her because she didn't make him happy enough. Any friends Ikuto made in Osaka were quickly thereafter scared away by his Mother's persistant efforts.

_Flash Back: 5 weeks after the move to Osaka_

_Ikuto shoved the door open, laughing loudly with his new friends._

"_And you would not BELIEVE what she told me next. She was all covered in-"_

_As the boys dropped their bags in the entranceway, Souko rushed to greet them. _

"_Hello! I'm Ikuto's Mother, but you can call me Souko!" The boys laughed uneasily at her bright attitude._

"_H-hi. I'm Kyo." The young boy turned to look at the wall. The other boy briefly smiled at Souko._

"_And I'm Uru."_

_Souko grinned brightly. "I'll talk to you about your day later, Ikuto! Now, I'll go make cookies!"_

_The three young boys headed up the stairs into Ikuto's room. They joked and played around for several minutes before they mentioned his Mother again._

"_You know, Ikuto, your Okaa-san is cool! She was kinda weird at first, but she makes cookies for us! I wanna come here more often!" Uru spun in circles, slashing away at the air with a fake sword._

_Kyo nodded in agreement just as Souko came in._

"_Here boys! Here are your cookies!" Souko nearly shoved the round tray into the poor boy's faces. Uru, who was still spinning, accidentally hit the tray, and he (along with the cookies) went flying. Uru slammed his head against the floor with a rather loud thunk. Souko's eyes widened to an unbelievable size._

_She quickly rushed over to him as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey, that actually didn't even-"_

_Souko started patting his head. _

"_Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll go get some band aids and start the cookies again, okay?"_

"_Don't worry Souko, I'm-" Souko waved her hand about in a matter that said "Ah, don't worry about it. __Just sit still, and take it easy, okay?" With that, she left the room._

_There was an awkward silence between the boys._

_As expected, those boys avoided talking to Ikuto from that day on._

_End Flashback_

As you may be able to guess, this made Ikuto a bit of a shut-in. His only companion was his black cat, Yoru.

Said cat was also lying on top of his stomach as the moment, preventing him from getting up.

Ikuto grumbled something that no human could ever possibly understand and tried to push Yoru off.

No such luck.

"Off Yoru." His words came out muffled, his face was still shoved into his pillow.

Yoru snuggled closer.

Ikuto sighed. He had to bring out the big guns. Before Yoru could figure out what he was doing, he quickly rolled over, effectively launching Yoru off his stomach and onto the other side of the bed.

He sat up as he groggily as he examined his new room.

Recently, a lot of things had been changing in the two Tsukiyomi's lives. Most importantly, Souko and Ikuto had just moved back into the town they had lived in thirteen years ago. They even got a house near where there old one was. . .

This left Ikuto wondering if he would see that girl that had been his sole reason for existence in the past thirteen years.

At first, he was excited - He couldn't wait to see that girl again. But he only got depressed when he realized all he could remember was her face, and a blurry image at that. He was ashamed, really - a girl who could pretty much classify as his first love, and he couldn't even remember her name.

He still had that panda bear that he had gotten the last day he had seen her. The blue one, it fur now slightly tattered and worn from being held tightly in times of frustration. Sure, a panda plushie wasn't the most manly thing, but everybody has their quirks.

Alas, he was probably a long lost memory to her, she had probably forgotten the significance of the panda and thrown it away. So now, he was all depressed, not that mother could do much about it.

But seriously, this girl meant everything to him.

He was mad. He would think about her calming himself down.

He was upset. He imagined her sitting beside him and comforting him.

Even if he was bored, he imagined hanging out with her.

His solution to every hurtle he came upon was to think about her. She made him feel great. Now, all Ikuto had to do was remember her name.

So, he rolled out of bed, sighed, grabbed his uniform, and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His dark blue hair was all dishevelled. It stuck up every which way, making his head look like an oddly coloured porcupine. His brilliant blue eyes were half lidded from sleep.

He yawned and stretched. He stuck his arms out and rolled his head a bit before dropping his clothes on the counter and starting the shower.

The only good thing that came from living with a mother who tried to please constantly was that she always left the shower available in the mornings.

As soon as he stepped into the hot water, Ikuto felt alert. He smirked as he thought about his first day at school the day before. More importantly, the funny pink-head he had met.

Hinamori Amu, her name was?

She was very feisty; that was for sure. He liked her - not in a lovey-dovey sense, but he found her _interesting_. That was a key word with Ikuto. Anything he found interesting, he would look into. This girl was definitely a prime target for that. Firstly, she didn't stare at him and drool.

Secondly, she didn't bow at his feet at the drop of a hat. She stood up for herself.

And thirdly. ..

She seemed familiar. He got a nagging sense of "you know her really well." But of course, he did not. Or, that's what this young man thought.

Ikuto shut off the water. He stretched his arms high above his head and groaned.

He wasn't a morning person, even after a refreshing shower.

Afterwards, Ikuto towel dried his hair, slipped into his uniform, and lumbered down the stairs.

"Good morning Ikuto!" His mother trilled. She ran up to him as her long blonde locks swung around her. "I've made you some pancakes for you breakfast dear!" Ikuto smiled at his mom. It was relaxed days like this that made him happy.

Souko continued over to the kitchen, Ikuto following at her heels.

"And, I made them western style! With syrup on them." Souko giggled briefly. "It's so sweet!"

Ikuto sat at the table and flashed his mom a considerate smile.

"You're the best Okaa-san. You always know how to make me happy." Souko clapped her hands and grinned.

"Well, I'll go take a shower. Have a great day, honey!"

When Souko left, Ikuto looked at his plate of pancakes and sighed. The golden syrup was slowly oozing around the plate, and give off a sugary smell. There were five pancakes on his plate, and Ikuto knew he would never be able to eat them all. So, he ate two and a half of them.

He dropped one of the remaining pancakes in Yoru's food bowl, and quickly ran out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and a cool wind ruffled through Ikuto's hair as he ran.

The sun, so supposedly cheery, was casting a glare over Ikuto's wristwatch, guaranteeing that he couldn't read the time. This frustrated him very much.

However, Ikuto stopped running and abruptly switched to a cool walk when he saw some kids from his school.

He had to keep his reputation up, right?

As Ikuto calmy rounded the corner, he saw Amu exit her house. Just seeing her face brightened his day.

_Wow, I really missed her._ He thought to himself. He smiled warmly before his mouth dropped open in shock.

Ikuto nearly choked on air.

**WHAT** had he just thought? He missed **HER?**

Obviously, something was wrong. He had known her for a grand total of one day, and he missed her?

Must've been that syrup. Maybe it had some sort of crazy Canadian virus in it. Yeah, it was probably screwing with his head.

Before anyone could notice, he regained his composure and kept walking.

It was going to be a long day.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~!Come back to me!~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ikuto sat in class with his head supported by his hand.

Classes were so boring. He had already read this book, and he was supposed to make predictions. He tried to explain this to the teacher, but he just said,

"Well then Tsukiyomi-kun, I'll expect your pork to be all the better then."

Ikuto rolled his eyes at the thought of the teacher. Teachers were just stuck up, thinking they could tell you what to do, just because they knew more than you.

Sometimes, they were not even that smart.

In his boredom, Ikuto tore some paper out of his book. He balled it up quietly, and scanned the room for his victim.

Of course, once his eyes landed on Hinamori Amu, his decision was made.

It was perfect: she was sitting right in front of him. He couldn't resist.

He quickly threw it at her head, and pretended to be copying homework off the board when she turned around.

She glared behind her, and faced forwards again.

Ikuto balled up some more paper, and chucked it at her head.

Thus, a cycle was born.

Ball up, throw, pretend to work. Ball up, throw, pretend to work. Ball up, throw, pretend to work. ..

It was almost the end of class when Amu couldn't take his crap anymore. She turned around, and glared at him directly.

"Cut it out! I know it's you, Tsukiyomi!"

"What? What am I doing?" Ikuto smirked at her. Amu gestured to the small pile of crumpled paper behind her chair.

"This!"

The teacher looked at them.

"Himamori, Tsukiyomi! What's going on over there?" Amu scowled at him before turning to the teacher.

"He keeps chucking paper balls at my head!" The teacher raised his eyebrow.

"Any reason why, Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto put on his best innocent face.

"I don't know what she's talking about." He shrugged. "I'm using my only sheet of paper for my assignment." He held up his book as further proof. As he had said, there was only one piece of paper in the back that had his work on it.

Everyone was giggling now.

"Alright! Back to work!"

Ikuto smirked and leaned forward so he was next to Amu's ear.

"I win."

~~*~~*~~*~~*!Come back to me!*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ikuto was lying in his bed that evening.

He was thinking.

Thinking about his long lost love (A/N: AKA Amu).

Obviously, she had to be somewhere around here. He would have to ask around, see if there were any pink-haired girls that had lived there their whole lives.

At the mention of pink hair, Ikuto thought about Amu (The one he knew).

She was the only girl in his school with pink hair, as far as he knew. And, she had those pretty eyes.

The ones that were hazel, but had a yellowish tinge and flecks of gold.

Almost exactly like the syrup he had on his pancakes this morning.

Amu's face was just so familiar, it bugged him. But, she wasn't the girl he was looking for.

Hah, Ikuto wished it was that easy. Just stroll into town, find that girl from years ago, and fall deeper in love. Happily ever after!

No... but, maybe, Amu might know something.

And, before Ikuto fell asleep, he had one thought that wouldn't leave him alone.

Her face was just so painfully familiar.

* * *

**Okay! The end! *wipes sweat off of forehead* Finally...**

**IWing-chan: 'm such a lazy author...**

**Memory-chan: You are not: we've all had it rough these past few months -_-**

**Wing-chan: PLEASE REVIEW! Help us~ The sooner Memory-chan updates, the better of a roll I'll be! So, REIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Memory-chan: Yes review! Review Wing-chan's awesome writing! =w= I'll try my best to work on the next one. Now review! **

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS LOCATED HERE. **

**v**


End file.
